


Fuckboy Charlie

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Justin, Body Modification, Brother/Brother Incest, Enemas, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, High School, Incest, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Charlie has just learned from the doctor that he is a fuckboy, meaning that he is body will basically require him to be a slutty gay bottom for the rest of his life. When his transition hits, he unexpected texts Justin to help him through it. [An A/B/O like story that will evolve into a perverted love story].
Relationships: Charlie St. George/His Father, Justin Foley/Charlie St. George, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla/Charlie St. George, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unusual itch within Charlie’s asshole which lead him to make an appointment to see the doctor. He could have attempted to ignore the itch, pretend it wasn’t there, but it wouldn’t have changed anything. He knew from the sex-ed class he had taken in eighth grade that the itch was the most common first sign of activation of fuckboy genes. And Charlie already knew he had the fuckboy genes, he had been tested when he was younger like most boys. At least half the male population had the genes in some compacity. Confirmed by the doctor, Charlie happened to be in the small minority of those guys that had their genes become active.

Upon first receiving the news, Charlie’s thoughts and emotions were all over the place. Most of them were on the more positive side. He had a father who was pretty cool and would most likely take the news well. Also, he’d known he was bi-sexual since he was in middle school when he got a crush on the foreign exchange student Ralph. Now he would be full-on gay, so that wasn’t too big of a deal.

He’d gone to the doctor’s office alone. He took his time on the way home, trying to figure out how he was going to tell his friends and teammates at school. He had some time before it became too apparent, his doctor said he had two-to-four days until he hit his primary transition period. 

Charlie waited until dinner to tell his dad the news, who became silent for a brief moment before standing up, walking over and pulling his son into a big hug. He claimed that it didn’t matter to him what Charlie was, as long as Charlie was happy. And Charlie was pretty sure he could be happy with the new lifestyle that his body was going to force upon him, at least with some time he could. He might have to give up football though, and that was something he really didn’t want to do.

He was lucky his dad took it so well. Charlie knew some dads didn’t, would even throw their son’s out for being what their bodies forced them to be. His father made sure he knew that he was there for him, that if he needed anything, anything at all, just come to him. He also made it known, without actually saying the words, that he was more than happy to help Charlie with his physical needs too when they began. Charlie knew that incest was common and socially acceptable with fuckboys, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about doing it with his father. Like most typical sons, he didn’t see his dad as a sexual being.

The itch that had sent him to the doctor, gradually grew worse into a persistent annoyance as the days passed and Charlie pretended everywhere but at home that nothing had changed. It was the eve of his fourth night after his doctor visit, a Monday night, that the itch grew so intense that it was taking over his mind, his thoughts focused solely on scratching it. He tried his fingers, but it was no good, he knew what it was he needed, he knew that only a cock, a real cock could scratch the itch. He knew he had arrived at the begging of the primary transition period, or as it was commonly referred to, his ‘Transforming Heat’. Once he gave in to his needs, there was no going back. But he also knew that trying to ignore his needs was dangerous.

Charlie wasn’t afraid to take it up the ass, that wasn’t what was holding him back. He technically was still a virgin in everything but making out, and before the diagnosis, he had jacked off to thoughts of himself fucking the guy he had a crush on, Alex, or other dudes on the team, especially Justin because he was a hottie. He even jacked off to a few naughty thoughts about a couple of girls at school. Never once had he fantasized about being on the receiving end during sex. He wasn’t opposed to the ideal, it just never came to mind. 

His dad was just down the hall, and he knew he would help. And maybe if Charlie wasn’t still a virgin he could do it with his dad, but this was his virginity, and he just couldn’t bring himself to lose it to his dad, no matter how much he loved his father.

He was slipping further and further into insanity as he humped his ass against the giant teddy bear that he still had from when he was a boy. 

The cell on his nightstand chimed and he reached over and grabbed it. It was a message from Justin which said, “B there soon, 5 to 10 min at most”. He then looked above that to see that he had texted Justin, even though he didn’t remember doing it. “FUCKBOY! NEED FUCK! MY HOUSE!’” read the message he had sent. Embarrassment coursed through him, as his mind went numb with need. 

There were two fingers up his tight hole now, but it wasn’t doing any good. The need was so bad, he’d never felt such an intense need before. He couldn’t think straight anymore, time and everything became a blur, but then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Hey, there’s a teammate of yours here. He’s saying…”

“SEND HIM IN NOW,” Charlie found himself screaming in an octave he didn’t know he could hit. He wasn’t himself, he needed dick, and he needed it now. Hell, he’d even let his dad or the family dog Spike fuck him right now. 

Justin was barely in the room, didn’t even have the door fully closed when Charlie tackled him like a wild beast and started tearing at his clothes. Justin chuckled before helping Charlie who had shredded the T-shirt in two but was having trouble with the trousers.

Seeing Justin’s cock (which he had seen before in the school showers), in its already erect state made Charlie’s body react in a strange new way. It was like his mouth was watering from seeing a tasty meal, only it was his ass that got wet. It was the strangest sensation, he felt his anal walls suddenly flood themselves with a lube-like liquid. It immediately began to leak out onto the carpet.

The daze was just the distraction that Justin needed. He flipped the tables, grabbing Charlie and pushing him onto his stomach before pinning him down beneath him. Charlie could feel the head of Justin’s cock pressing in between his ass cheeks, and Charlie began to drool like an idiotic dog. 

“If you would have texted me sooner, I could have prepped you and this could have been a lot gentler,” Justin said. Suddenly Justin was inside him, his cock spearheading his tight hole open, which just caused his ass to get wetter. There was pain, a burning pain unlike any Charlie had ever experienced, and yet he didn’t care about pain or pleasure, he just needed to be fucked, he needed to be seeded. 

Justin was true to his word. He began to thrust in and out of Charlie’s ass like a mad dog, it wasn’t about pleasure, it was just about getting the job done. And Charlie didn’t care, his mind was so far gone that he was only worried about getting seeded like a true fuckboy, like a bitch.

Time was irrelevant to Charlie, it could have been an hour, it could have been thirty seconds, but soon his hole was being filled with cum, achieving its purpose. He moaned with relief and fell into a deep slumber.

*

Charlie slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on his back, in bed, sheets and covers pulled up over him, a wet towel sprawled out beneath his naked frame.

His body ached. There seemed to be some kind of bite mark on the back of his neck. But the primary soreness came from his ass. It felt like he had recently shit a tree out of his ass. It was still wet too, not as soaked as it had been before he fell unconscious, but still damp. The wetness felt good though, cool and healing. His throat was the opposite, drier than it had ever been in his life. He needed liquid; he needed a drink.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head left to right, then back to the left where Justin was laying atop of the covers, wearing only a pair of gray boxers. 

“You’re awake. Good, you need to drink,” Justin told him. The image of a vampire drinking blood came to Charlie’s mind. He didn’t need to drink blood though, now that he had his first anal encounter and fully activated his fuckboy genes, his body required a different kind of bodily liquid.

“I’ve been holding it in. I can give it to you orally, or I can go get a glass?”

“Just give it to me,” Charlie said, his voice hoarse. He closed his eyes and prepped himself mentally as best as he could as Justin removed his boxers and climbed on top of Charlie’s upper chest. Charlie felt the head of Justin’s flaccid member press up against his lips and he parted them, allowing it to slightly drop in. 

“Alright, here we go.” A powerful stream of urine blasted into Charlie’s mouth, hitting the roof and landing on his tongue before running down his throat. Charlie instantly coughed, spitting a little bit out. Justin readjusted himself and Charlie found it easier to swallow. The urine was warm, warmer than he expected, and very salty. There was another strange taste mixed with the saltiness that he couldn’t describe. It definitely didn’t taste good, but he had tasted much worse, like his dad’s attempts at cooking. It wouldn’t be too hard to grow a tolerance for this taste. It wasn’t like his body was capable of digesting pretty much any other liquid now.

Justin made sure all the drops of urine were out of his dick before he rolled off Charlie. He grabbed a hand towel he had laying over on Charlie’s dresser and then proceeded to wipe the spilled urine off Charlie’s face.

“You did a lot better than Clay’s first time with urine,” Justin said laying back down next to Charlie. Silence overcame the room. A feeling of completeness overcame Charlie. There was a warm comfort within that he never knew he was missing. And as bad as his ass hurt, he kind of wanted to go again, with Justin, who was pretty amazing with his cock. Most of the previous evening was still a blur. He didn’t regret texting Justin, even if that hadn’t been his plan. He was usually really good about coming up with plans, but he really never made one for this whole fuckboy situation of his. Maybe he thought if he didn’t it wouldn’t come true. But it had and here he was, no longer a virgin, lying next to a hypermale whose own half-brother was also a fuckboy. It was smart to text Justin, even if he hadn’t planned it.

Charlie looked over at his clock. They were late for school.

“I guess we should get ready for school.”

“No need, your dad called you off for the day. The Jensen’s called me off too. So, it’s just you and me dude until your dad gets home.”

“Alright. Well, you want breakfast?” Charlie asked. Making Justin breakfast was the least he could do for the guy.

“Yeah, after all that sex last night I’m starved.”

“We only did it once, didn’t we?”

“Try eight times. Every time I thought you were out for good you were back on my dick like a dog to a bone.”

“Sorry, I guess.”

“Don’t apologize for sex. Just count yourself lucky that I’m a fucking hypermale. A regular dude wouldn’t have been able to keep up with you last night. You were nowhere near as bad as Clay, he went fucking nuts when his itch hit him. Tried to fight off anyone who touched him, and then…well me, Mr. Jensen and Tony had to fuck him around the clock for forty-eight hours before he came out the other side. Any longer and he would have had to be hospitalized.”

*

Charlie didn’t feel up to making a huge spread for the two of them, so he kept breakfast simple, scrambled eggs and pancakes. Justin didn’t complain. 

The thirst had returned already. In the fridge was Charlie’s answer, an old, plastic orange juice container that was void of orange juice and had been being filled up daily with urine from his father. It appeared there were three-fourths of the semi-transparent liquid. 

Holding the chilled plastic jug in his hand, Charlie hesitated for a moment before unscrewing the cap, putting it to his mouth and downing it. He gagged and spit out what hadn’t gone down his throat. The jug fell from his grasp and landed upright on the floor, very little spilling out. He couldn’t believe how bad that had tasted, what Justin had given him in bed straight from the spout was a delicacy compared to what had just entered his mouth.

Justin snickered. “Clay always warms the urine up in the microwave before drinking it,”

“Now you tell me,” Charlie said wiping his mouth.

“It was funny. And some fuckboys like it cold,” Justin replied taking a bite of pancakes. Charlie got a mug out of the cabinet and poured some of the urine into it before placing it in the microwave. Warming up piss, this was his life now.

“It could be worse, you could be a Class A like Clay. How he chokes down his meals I have no idea. You are a Class B, right?” Justin asked. 

Charlie shook his head yes in response as he put the jug of urine back in the fridge. The doctor had told him he would be a Class B when he was in the office, which wasn’t a surprise seeing as how most fuckboys were Class B. There were three classes in total: Class A, B, and C. Class A had things the most severe, they pretty much had to keep their ass plugged at all times, had a hard time saying no to even basic males. Their penises shrunk down to less than an inch and their balls reverted back into their bodies. And then there was what Justin was alluring too, the fact that they not only had to drink piss but that they also could only digest shit from other males. Then there was Class B followed by the rarest Class of them all, Class C. Class C didn’t really have many changes other than the anal lubrication and the bodily need for male-on-male sex.

Charlie pulled the mug out of the microwave and took a small sip as if it was hot chocolate. The urine was near scalding hot, but the taste was tolerable at least. 

“Better,” he said aloud.

“Clay says it’s best fresh,”

“So far I would agree,” Charlie said sitting down at the table to begin his breakfast. It wasn’t long before the tiniest of itch crept back into his inner hole. He shifted in his seat as it began to grow. He was nearly done with the food on his plate when he noticed a potent scent on the air. It reminded him of sweaty armpits, only it had a sweet sugar-and-cinnamon twist to it. 

“Get up and bend over the table,” Justin said as he placed his plate in the sink. Charlie’s eyes immediately shifted to the tented-out spot in Justin’s boxers. He hadn’t paid too much attention last night or this morning to Justin’s cock, which he was now thinking might be bigger than he initially assumed.

“Why?” Charlie asked, although he honestly didn’t care. His ass was telling him it wanted to breed again, and who was he to deny his ass when he had such a hot stud here willing to give it what he wanted. But then again, maybe Justin wanted this more. Hypermales needed sex more than the average guy, and they were known to give off hyperscents sometimes if they got too pent up. With all the sex they apparently had last night, how could Justin be pent up already?

“Get Up And Bend Over The Table,” Justin repeated. His voice was different this time, the tone full-on demanding. And it was amped up with a powerful echo behind it. It sent chills down Charlie’s spine as he found himself dropping his spoon, getting up and doing as he was told before his brain could process what was going on. And even if his brain had been faster to process, he still wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from obeying. Being a Class B he might have been able to, but it would have been really hard.

Justin grabbed Charlie’s boxers and pushed them down where they pooled on the floor around his ankles. The hypermale’s hands cupped Charlie’s firm, round buttocks, and moved up his back and sides as Charlie’s ass began to flood itself with fuckjuice (a common nickname for the anal lube his fuckboy ass now produced) in preparation for what was to come. The feeling of getting wet down there still felt so weird, especially after he had finally managed to get his ass somewhat dry and not leaking.

One hand grabbed Charlie by the shoulder while the other inserted a finger into his waiting hole. The wetness allowed it entrance with ease. It also helped that his hole wasn’t all the way back to virgin-tightness yet. Fuckboy’s holes naturally returned to virgin-tightness if they went through periods of no use. Over the next decade, he might be able to learn to control his tightness if he was lucky. Most Class A’s were capable of controlling their tightness or looseness after only a year or two.

A second finger was inserted into his ass, and it felt good. His ass was still sore, but the soreness came secondary to the feeling of having something inside him.

“More,” Charlie whimpered. The confusing scent in the air grew in intensity as did the itch further up his hole. 

Justin’s two fingers vanished from his ass which gaped in protest. But it didn’t need to wait long, Justin’s cock spearheaded itself into him, stretching his walls apart as it torpedoed its way in as far as it could go. Charlie’s ass was far more sore than it had been. He felt stuffed, like the reverse of taking a shit. But the itch was gone. And it felt good, great actually. The pain was quickly forgotten as a feeling of wholeness came over him.

Charlie’s cock, which was trapped between himself and the table, hardened into a full boner as Justin bent over on top of him, pressing his bare chest to Charlie’s back. His lips found their way to the side of Charlie’s neck. The fuckboy expected a kiss, but what he got was teeth biting down as Justin’s hips went into motion and started pounding his large cock in and out of Charlie’s hole like a demented jackhammer. The speed and force sent shockwaves through Charlie’s body as an electrical friction built within his anal walls. It felt so raw, so good, so right. The pain and pleasure mixed within, as the thoughts that his purpose in life was to be used, to be a hole for cock’s to fill with their seed, those demeaning thoughts somehow made it even hotter. 

Justin moved his mouth to the other side of Charlie’s neck and bit down again, this time harder. Blood began to swell up. Justin’s marking of him was hotter than Charlie could ever have imagined. He felt like he was about to go over the edge and lose his mind completely to pleasure, to the sensations going through him.

Just when Charlie thought he couldn’t get any higher, Justin’s dick rammed into Charlie’s weak spot, the prostate, or the male G-Spot. Charlie’s eyes were blinded with firework stars as his cock reacted and sent a powerful burst of cum shooting out of Charlie’s cock, onto the table and Charlie’s stomach. He’d never felt such an intense, amazing orgasm in his life. A cockgasm to top it off. Now that he was a fagboy orgasming through the dick was a lot harder than reaching an analgasm. 

Quicker, more powerful thrusts pounded into him. The sound of Justin’s low-hanging balls slapping against Charlie’s taint mixed with Justin’s moans and Charlie’s whimpers to make a very perverted soundtrack. 

With lips removed from Charlie’s skin, Justin stood up straight and used one arm to hold Charlie down in place as he somehow managed to speed up his thrusts even more, each jackhammer of the cock sent straight into Charlie’s prostate. He wasn’t even fully through with his cockgasm when he felt a new orgasm near the tipping point. Another thrust was all it took for him to go over the edge again, this time having his very first analgasm. It was somehow even more intense and came in waves that spread all across his body and made him tingle with an electric warmth. His already wet anal walls reacted by squirting out a different, thicker substance known as bemen, which was the fuckboy anal equivalent of semen.

Seconds after Charlie entered his analgasm, Justin’s hips came to a stop and his cock squirted its own cum into Charlie’s wet hole. The ejaculations were powerful, sending jets of hot cum deep inside him past his wetness, into a part of his anal hole he wasn’t even aware of, possibly into his new womb. It somehow managed to set off another analgasm and Charlie thought he was going to die from overpleasure. He nearly blacked out again, but he managed to just barely hang on to his consciousness. 

Justin removed his cock from Charlie’s ass and the anal liquids slowly began to drain down the back of his leg. Charlie was still panting, still in the throes of orgasm when he felt Justin pick him up in his arms like a groom would his new bride. Justin carried him over to the couch and laid him down, before sitting down on the coffee table facing Charlie, a look of worry across his face.

“I didn’t realize…I’m sorry. You need something to drink? I can get you some more piss, or I know.”

Justin disappeared for a minute or two, just enough time for Charlie to come back down to reality, although he was still feeling the afterglow. When Justin returned, he had band-aids and towels. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Justin trailed off as he placed a band-aid on the side of Charlie’s neck that was still bleeding. Charlie hadn’t even realized he was bleeding in the first place. 

“I lost control,” Justin started back up, “Your fuckscent, it was so strong, and smelled so much better than Clays.”

“I didn’t mind,” Charlie said once he was able to find his voice.

“You sure? I know I went hyper on you,” Justin said. Charlie had already figured that out, when Justin had spoken those words and his body responded without thought, that was what Justin meant. Everybody knew about the hypervoice, a special voice that only hypermales could summon that allowed them to control fuckboys. Class A’s literally couldn’t fight against the hypervoice, and Class B’s could if they fought really hard too, but it wasn’t easy, and fighting against the hypervoice wasn’t always possible even for Class B’s. Hell, even regular guys and girls could find themselves succumbing to a hypervoice when directed at them, it was a rare occurrence but Charlie knew it did happen under the right circumstances.

“I’m glad you did, it was hot,” Charlie told Justin. Not being in control of his body, even for those few seconds, had not been scary like he would have thought. He couldn’t help but think that maybe that had to do with Justin though, he was seeing the older jock in a new light today.

“Seriously, Clay hates when I use it on him,” Justin said.

“Well yeah, he’s your brother. I would hate it too if I had a brother who was able to take complete control over me.”

“Point taken,” Justin said as he got on the couch with Charlie.

*

The two fell into a comfortable silence which was interrupted when Charlie turned the big screen TV onto ESPN. They watched a recap of the previous evening’s NFL game for about ten minutes before Charlie’s itch returned, along with his fuckscent at full strength. Justin controlled himself better this time, they laid side by side on the couch, in spooning position as Justin fucked Charlie’s needy hole once again. This time it was slow and gentle, which was good because Charlie’s ass was majorly sore. It was amazing how much seed Justin was able to deposit inside Charlie after having just orgasmed in him less than thirty minutes prior. It was true what they said about the stamina of a hypermale. He imagined it was true what they said about the potency of a hypermale’s seed also. If he hadn’t gotten the pregnancy blocker injection when he was at the doctor (he’d have to go back in six months to get another one), then he was sure he’d be pregnant with Justin’s offspring already. The biological part of him liked the idea, but he knew he definitely wasn’t ready to be a parent, nor was Justin.

They spent the day alternating between ESPN and fucking. At best Charlie was able to go without Justin’s cock in his ass for forty minutes, at worst it was five minutes. Being a fuckboy meant his life now was mostly going to revolve around sex, he would need it throughout the day, probably not as often as he was this first day though. Thanks to the fuckscent he now produced, it wouldn’t be hard to get said sex. Fuckscents were known for being able to horn up almost any male, and society worked in his favor when it came to sex. Fuckboys were exempt from most public depravity rules, and most guys didn’t look at fucking a fuckboy as being a gay thing. It also helped that guys could fuck fuckboys and it was not considered cheating (unless they were Mormons, which didn’t make much sense considering they could have multiple wives). 

Justin sat leaned back and sprawled out. His bare feet were up on the coffee table, which was something that usually bothered Charlie when his dad did it, but he didn’t mind it so much with Justin. He found his eyes staying focused on Justin’s face instead of the television. Being Bi before, he had always known that Justin was good looking, but now he seemed even hotter, his lips so pouty and kissable. He sort of wanted to kiss him, which was a big no-no. Fuckboys don’t kiss. Well, they do, but a kiss on the lips meant a lot more to a fuckboy than it would to most normal people. Since fuckboys constantly need sex, they are pretty much incapable of being monogamous in the traditional sense, so they only kiss someone who they are super serious about, someone they love and want to be in a full-on relationship with. Kissing is the fuckboy equivalent of lovemaking. 

It was late afternoon when Charlie’s father got home from work carrying two bags, one full of Mexican takeout, the other a bag from F-Spot, a chain store at malls which catered to fuckboy needs. He’d texted his dad earlier to ask him to pick up something from there for him. He’d been online the other day and ordered stuff that was supposed to arrive tomorrow, but if he was going to go to school tomorrow, then he needed this one thing. And that thing was F-Scentblocker. It was a body wash you use after getting out of the shower that could keep his fuckscent at bay so that no one would be any the wiser to his new condition. At least for the next three weeks, it said on the bottle it shouldn’t be used for more than three weeks at a time or it could cause lasting mental side-effects. Three weeks was more than enough time for him to figure out how to tell everyone else at school. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about this new life he had. He knew that once it got out then there were going to be some major changes to his school life and how guys treated him. But the thing that worried him the most was that he was most likely going to lose his spot as the football team captain. He might even be kicked off the team altogether.

After dinner, Justin and Charlie retired to his room for another round of stick-the-dick-up-Charlie’s-butt. Charlie could tell that the uber-neediness was starting to wear off. He wasn’t sure that he could make it through the whole night again without getting his itch scratched, so to speak. But he had already monopolized so much of Justin’s time, and he couldn’t ask him to stay the night again. The master bedroom was just across the hall and he knew his dad would help him out if need be. But Justin had already decided that Charlie still needed him and that he was spending the night again. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Stop Asking Me to Leave,” Justin said in his hypervoice after Charlie had suggested that Justin could go home now for a third, maybe sixth time. 

A tension came over the room, which was quickly broken by the sudden laughter of the two guys.

“Come on dude, you still need the help, and I’m built for helping. You can have your room back tomorrow night,” Justin told Charlie. In truth, Charlie didn’t want Justin to really go. Having Justin there felt comforting, felt right in so many ways. 

The two found themselves talking, about things that mattered and things that didn’t matter. Charlie managed to go two-and-a-half hours before needing Justin inside him again. Afterward, he went to take a shower. He’d gotten his hair suds up when the shower door slid open and Justin stepped in with him. Charlie grinned. It wasn’t like he hadn’t showered with other dudes before, being on the football team meant he had a lot of experience with the locker rooms at school. 

Even though they didn’t have sex, it was still nice having Justin in the walk-in shower with him. It especially helped when it was time for Charlie to do his first enema. Being a fuckboy meant that enema’s were going to be a common part of his life now. There was another option, he could take the Shit Pill, which was a daily pill designed for the fuckboy digestive track which caused a fuckboy to shit out everything in their system only once a day while also cleaning the inside as well as an enema would. A lot of fuckboy’s lived on those pills, and a lot of them used both the pills and the enemas. Charlie wasn’t sure whether he was going to try the pills or not, he had heard before that they could have bad side effects and that some doctors thought they did more harm than good. There was also that one controversial surgery he could have done, but just the thought of it made him squeamish.

The enema wasn’t as bad as Charlie had feared. The plastic tip that attached to the hose which attached to the showerhead felt a little cold against his asshole at first, but the water it shot up inside him was quite warm. It probably would have been more of a shock to the system had he not have spent the majority of the day with Justin’s cock up his ass. 

Once Justin thought he was full enough, he removed the hose from Charlie’s ass and let Charlie shit all the water back out before repeating the process another two times. By the time they had finished, Charlie felt like he had the cleanest asshole in the world. To top it off, it had somehow also helped dull the soreness.

“You happy that I have a clean hole for you to fuck now?” Charlie asked after the shower as he towel dried.

“Makes me no difference. I’m not one of those dudes that cares just how clean a hole is. A hole is a hole and that’s that.”

They fucked one more time before going to bed. Charlie felt a little strange having another dude in his bed. He’d had sleepovers before, but never actually shared his bed with someone else. Then there was last night, Justin and he technically slept together, but that didn’t count because he was either out of his mind with lust or unconscious.

Charlie expected Justin to hold him from behind, spoon him like in the movies, and on TV. But Charlie ended up being the one who was the big spoon. It seemed to be the opposite of the way things should be, given their positions in life. But it was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Charlie found it hard to concentrate on his schoolwork. He kept drifting off into his thoughts about sex, Justin, his now altered future, more Justin, and more sex. He found himself checking out his fellow male students far more than he ever had before, and he kept thinking about sex, about getting his ass fucked again, or maybe even his mouth for once. He also thought about his future. Once the school learned of his condition, some of his classes would probably be changed, because education wasn’t considered a priority for fuckboys. He could pretty well kiss college goodbye, most colleges never admitted fuckboys, and those that did were few. There were actual colleges just for fuckboys, but he knew they were a joke and utter waste of money. There was no way he was going to play football in college, he was never going to grow beyond the point he already was. That was another major thing about fuckboys, once their bodies went through the transition, they became like vampires and stopped aging. This meant that for the rest of his natural life he was going to be stuck looking like a teenager, even when he was ninety years old. He could see both upsides and downsides to it.

What Charlie wanted to be, since playing Football was out now, was a chef. He knew there were a couple of famous Fuckboy Chefs, but it wouldn’t be easy because it was not a career fuckboys tended to be accepted in. Usually fuckboys worked in the sex industry, making pornos, running sex stores, or working at a Fuckboy House, which could bring in really good money. Charlie wasn’t sure he wanted to be a literal whore though. There was also the surrogacy path. Fuckboy’s could get paid a lot of money to carry babies in their special wombs. That’s because fuckboy’s seldom had to worry about miscarriages and their fuckboy genes prevented birth defects 99.9 percent of the time. While it would be nice to help others start a family, he didn’t think he wanted to spend the rest of his life (because yes fuckboys could get pregnant when they were in their nineties) knocked up with other people’s children. He wanted to have his own someday but down the line. 

Mostly Charlie’s thoughts during the day kept diverting to Justin. Justin had always been a friend to Charlie, and he was a stand-up guy even when he was having issues. But it was easy to tell that his feelings towards Justin had shifted. This didn’t feel like a crush, he’d had those before. These feelings were strong, like maybe love strong. Maybe it just had to do with the sex, but then again, he knew that fuckboys were amazing at being able to differentiate sex and personal feelings. It could also have to do with the fact that Justin was a hypermale. It was well known that fuckboys tended to be drawn to hypermales and visa versa. It made sense, hypermales had their hypervoice and they were capable of fucking over, and over, and over, and over again with little refractory time. And hypermales, like fuckboys stopped aging at a certain point. Hypermales usually stopped aging around their mid-forties, when they had hot dad bods and right before the gray hair and old age started setting in.

Towards the end of the first period, he got a text from Justin asking if he was good. He actually was, while he definitely wasn’t opposed to having Justin’s dick up his ass again, he didn’t feel like he needed it like the previous day. The itch hadn’t even returned yet. That changed though in Spanish, halfway through the itch returned and began to grow, causing him to squirm in his desk. His ass wetted itself, the bottom of his boxer-shorts would have been soaked if it wasn’t for the manipad (basically maxi pads for fuckboys) he had placed in there before leaving for school. And luckily the f-scentblocker was working too, that sweet pungent odor he now gave off was kept at bay. Alex, who sat at the desk next to his, seemed to notice something was off.

“Dude, you okay?” he whispered. Charlie just shook his head while shifting in his seat again. 

Class couldn’t get over soon enough. The second it was, he grabbed his books and rushed for Justin’s locker, who was waiting for him with a knowing grin. They made their way to the janitor’s closet and had a quick fuck session in there. 

Before Lunch, Clay caught up with Charlie in the hall and pulled him into an empty classroom. Charlie assumed that Clay just wanted to talk about the whole Bryce murder cover-up thing because that was the only reason Clay ever seemed to want to talk to him.

“So, listen. I’m here if you need any advice or anything like that,” Clay said, catching Charlie off guard.

“Did Justin tell you?” Charlie asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Clay had to be talking about being a fuckboy, that or he thought Charlie had murdered someone and needed advice on how to cover it up, and if Clay thought that then he really was off his rocker.

“No. Yeah. I’d already figured it out. Justin more or less confirmed it this morning when I confronted him. Said it had to stay a secret and that if I opened my mouth, he would use his hypervoice on me.”

“Okay.”

“What I’m trying to say here, I guess, is to be careful with Justin. He’s more delicate than he looks. He’s clean and…”

“No worries Clay, Justin is not in love with me. He’s just helping me with things until I come out, I’m not going to hurt your brother,” Charlie said. 

“Good. Then um…yeah. Like I said, I’m here for you too,” Clay said. 

“Alright Clay, thanks,” Charlie said. He left the room before Clay could find a way to make things more awkward. It was sort of sweet that Clay was worried about his half-brother. But what Charlie couldn’t get out of his head was what he had said to Clay about Justin not being in love with him. That was the truth. The problem was Charlie was beginning to think he might be in love with Justin.

*

After school and football practice, Justin came over to Charlie’s house again. Justin said that it was to hang, but Charlie figured it was probably just because he wanted another few rounds with Charlie’s ass. Either way, Charlie was game, besides he wanted to try something new today. 

“So, you ready to take my cock up your ass again?” Justin asked with a smirk when they reached Charlie’s bedroom.

“Actually, how about we try my mouth instead,” Charlie suggested, pushing Justin down onto the side of his bed. He then took charge, pulling down Justin’s pants and boxers to reveal an already hard cock. Charlie couldn’t help but stare at it. He’d seen Justin’s penis many times over the last few days, and yet it was still a marvelous sight to him. It wasn’t monster-sized, but it wasn’t small either. It was perfect, from its slight curve to the left, to the trimmed hair on the beautiful ballsacs, to the pointy cock head. Who needed the supersized cocks you saw in porn when this one right here was clearly perfection.

Charlie licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. He bent over and took the cock head into his mouth, before sliding down further on the seven-inch pole. He went down too far and had to spit the cock back out after gagging himself, which caused Justin to laugh.

“Easy there tiger, don’t kill yourself.” 

Undeterred, Charlie returned to the task at hand. He took the cock back into his mouth and let his tongue slide over it as he took more and more of it in. The itch which had been present in his asshole vanished, as he assumed it would, it only required that he submit to sex. Anal of course was the best medicine for his fuckboy body, but oral could suffice too. He’d read online that handjobs could even help stave off the need in desperate times, but he wasn’t sure how reliable that information was.

Charlie bobbed his head up and down, quickly finding a rhythm. Justin’s hands found their way to the back of his head. 

The whole sensations of having a dick in his mouth was better than he could have imagined. It wasn’t necessarily as great as anal, but it was still great.

When Justin began to produce his short rapid moans, Charlie knew that he was about to climax. And then it happened. Charlie had just the head of the cock between his lips when a powerful shot of semen erupted out, half of it going to the back of his throat, the rest landing on his tongue. A sense of pride and accomplishment came over Charlie as another jet emptied from Justin’s cock, followed by a third and last spurt. 

The taste of cum was nowhere close to what Charlie expected it to be. He assumed it would be super sweet, but it wasn’t. There was a bit of sweetness to it, along with a metallic taste, but it was actually kind of bland. And despite its blandness, his taste buds adored it.

Charlie got so caught up in cherishing the taste, that he forgot that Justin’s dick was still in his mouth. That was until a strong flow of urine entered it, washing away the semen down his gullet. He knew he needed the urine, but he wished Justin would have waited a little while longer, he was enjoying just cherishing the taste of cum.

*

The next morning Charlie awoke alone in his bed, starved for some urine. He could go and get some urine out of the jug in the fridge. Then again, he could get some fresh urine straight from a cock, a cock which belonged to a man in the bedroom down the hall from him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already drinking his dad’s piss. And then his dad could also give him a morning fuck which would hopefully last him through the first part of the day.

The thought of using his dad sexually didn’t repel him in the slightest anymore. And why should it, he was a fuckboy, and it was normal for fuckboys to have sex with their fathers or brothers or uncles. As long as he had the contraceptive shot in him, he didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant, so all was good.

When Charlie got to his father’s room, he found the man still sleeping in his Queen-sized bed. It was still a half-hour before he had to get up and get going for the day. Charlie knew his dad wouldn’t mind getting up a little earlier for him though, his dad was always happy to do what he could for his son, and he knew his dad was a little disappointed that he hadn’t come to him for any help with the fuckboy business before now.

He lightly shook his dad awake and asked if he could get a drink from his dad’s cock. His dad looked at him a bit puzzled before shaking his head yes and throwing the covers to the side, giving Charlie access. The dark room made it impossible to actually take in the sight of the cock which had given him life. He climbed up onto the bed, moved his face around until it came across the cock, and then took it into this mouth. 

A second or two passed before piss was flowing into his mouth. It was the same piss he’d been drinking from the jug, and yet it tasted so much better coming straight from his father’s cock. He easily drank it all down. 

“You think you could help me with my other need?” Charlie asked.

“Hop on then,” his dad said yawning. Charlie’s ass wet itself as he grabbed the cock which had gone from flaccid to erection status in an amazingly short time. He held onto the cock with his hand as he moved so that his ass was positioned right above it. He began bending his knees, getting his ass closer and closer until the tip of the cock was parting his ass cheeks. He then let himself drop the rest of the way, the cock sliding in with ease thanks to his fuckjuice. He bottomed out quickly, his father’s cock fully inside him.

Justin pretty much always took control when they fucked, so having the reins was a bit different for Charlie. He hesitated for a moment before allowing his body just to do what felt natural to it. Using his arms and legs he pushed his body up until only the cock head was left inside, and then dropped himself back down, bottoming out again. It was sort of like a carnival ride for his ass.

He repeated the motions, finding himself able to do it faster and faster. He felt like he was just getting the hang of it when his dad screamed out and suddenly Charlie’s ass was being filled with the same seed that gave him life. His ass drank it up eagerly before he climbed off his dad’s cock and laid down on the bed next to him. He went back to sleep with his dad, they had a little bit of time before they had to get up.

*

The school day went by pretty uneventful. He had a test in Chemistry that he had forgot to study for, but still did pretty well in. And between classes, he met Justin in the janitor’s closet for quick fuck sessions. Then came football practice. 

Charlie was not usually a procrastinator. He knew he should rip the Band-Aid off and just tell the team about his new identity. But he was having trouble doing it. He technically still had time, but if he waited too long it could make things worse. Justin had already offered to tell the team for him, but Charlie knew as their captain, he needed to do it himself. 

The end of practice came and went and he still hadn’t confessed. He’d made up his mind, he was going to wait until Monday to tell the team, have this last week of normalcy before uprooting his life.

*

Charlie needed to study, just because he was a fuckboy now didn’t mean he was going to let himself become some stupid slut who didn’t at the very least graduate high school. He’d never had stellar grades, but he was decent, he was a B student with the occasional C thrown in. 

Justin had shown up at Charlie’s front door less than an hour after football practice. He claimed they could help each other study, but it was clear that studying was the last thing on Justin’s mind. Charlie should have turned him away, he could get the sex he needed from his dad now, but turning Justin away seemed impossible, he wanted to be with the guy as much as humanly possible.

Very little studying got done, especially after Justin, rummaging through Charlie’s things, found his stash of weed. Charlie asked Justin if he wanted to smoke some and then realized just how stupid of a question that really was. Justin was a drug addict after all, and weed was a drug, a pretty much harmless drug, but a drug all the same.

“Sorry, let me just put that up…”

“Weed was never my problem, the rest of them were though. If you want to smoke, I’m not going to stop you, I just think it might be best that I don’t,” Justin said looking at the Ziplock bag in his hand. Charlie grabbed it and shoved it in his nightstand drawer. 

“I don’t need weed to be happy,” Charlie said. 

“We should get back to studying,” Justin claimed. But they didn’t, instead, they ended up talking, getting far more personal than their conversations had been so far this week. Charlie opened up about the death of his mother, although it seemed very small compared to things that Justin told him. Justin opened up about his life before the Jensens and how he came to be a Jensen. He talked about how his mother was a drug addict who always managed to find the worst men out there, most of them abusive. Then after everything that went down after Hannah’s suicide, Justin had ended up out on the streets a drug addict like his mother, selling himself for drugs. And then Clay found him and got him clean and sober. It was around that time that they found out that Justin was a relative. At one-point, Mr. and Mrs. Jensen had broken up for a short bit. During that time Mr. Jensen had a one-night stand with Justin’s mother, which lead to the birth of Justin, a child Mr. Jensen was never told he had. Right after the one-night stand, Mr. Jensen got back together with Mrs. Jensen and she got knocked up with Clay the next day. 

*

The week was nearly over, it was Friday and Charlie was already halfway through the school day. It was lunchtime, and while he normally sat at the same table that many of his fellow football players did, he didn’t feel like doing that today. He was still riding the high of having Justin’s cock in him ten or so minutes before. 

He was eating the lunch he had made up for himself before school, taking a drink from the thermos that he kept secretly full of urine when Clay sat down at the table next to him. Charlie wasn’t expecting to see him, at least not in here. He knew because of Clay’s special Class A diet, he usually didn’t eat lunch, and when he did it was usually somewhere else since said lunch would turn all the other student’s stomachs. But Clay was clearly lunchless.

“Justin’s clearly in love with you dude,” Clay said outright. Charlie looked at him like he’d lost his mind. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been spending all his free time with you and he won’t shut up about you at home. Not even in his god-damn sleep. Do you know how many times I heard your name last night when I was trying to sleep?”

“No. How many?”

“I don’t know either. But he has it bad for you. This is even worse than when he was hung up on Jessica.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Charlie said, his face showing the trace of a smile.

“Know what?” Zac asked as he sat down at the table. Zac had always been a good friend to Charlie, even though Charlie had been jealous of him before his transition. That’s because Zac and Alex are a bonafide thing, they’ve been a couple ever since Monty died. Charlie had had it bad for Alex, but he wasn’t going to break up the two of them. And now, well now Charlie’s emotions were focused on someone else.

“You can’t tell anyone else, but I’m a fuckboy,” Charlie said. He knew he could trust Zac. And it felt good letting someone else in on his secret.

“Dude, congratulations, that’s amazing?”

“Really?” Clay said.

“Hey, I’d love to be a Fuckboy like the two of you, well not you Clay, I don’t want to eat shit, but I could get past the piss thing I think. It would be awesome though, getting to go around and have sex whenever you want all day long, not having to worry about life’s problems.”

Both Clay and Charlie rolled their eyes before they started laughing. Zac laughed too, although he wasn’t sure why he was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie decided it was finally time for him to visit the F-Spot at the mall. He would have been fine going on his own, but Justin tagged along. The hypermale was becoming more and more of his shadow, following him anywhere without question. Charlie kept thinking back to what Clay said, and he thought Clay might be right. Justin was smitten with him, just as much as Charlie was smitten with Justin. Which was a good thing. Only Charlie was pretty sure it was far more than just basic smitten attraction that he had for Justin, he was 95 percent sure he was in love with the hypermale. Whether Justin actually truly was in love with him was another question. Charlie thought about bringing it up, but he didn’t want to risk ruining whatever it was they had together.

From the outside, the store didn’t look any more X-Rated than a Victoria’s Secret store, but once you got inside it was something entirely different. This wasn’t his first time in here. When he was an eighth-grader, he and a buddy of his who moved away this past summer snuck in. Back then he hadn’t been old enough to enter one of these kinds of stores, the law said you had to be of the age of sixteen.

“Have you been here with Clay before?” Charlie asked as they entered the store. 

“Nope, first time,” Justin said quietly as he looked at the display of fuckboy pornos. Charlie left Justin to gaze as he started down the aisle farthest right. There were selves full of lubes and fuckboy colognes and bottled urine. Then towards the end of the aisle, he found what he was looking for, butt plugs. He had dildo’s he’d ordered offline, but he still hadn’t gotten any plugs. He was getting tired of using the manipads in his boxers. It was common for fuckboys to wear butt plugs in their asses all day, not just for the feeling of being full, but also to help keep their asses from leaking out so much. 

There were so many sizes and shapes and then you had to decide what kind of material you wanted. It was sort of overwhelming. Justin was still at the front of the store, but he would be a big help here, he knew a lot more about all of this sex stuff then Charlie did. Charlie was just about to go get him when he heard a voice say, “try this one.”

Charlie was shocked to see Alex standing there, holding out a smallish, spade-looking silicone plug. Charlie took it into his hand as his mind wondered what Alex was doing in here. Alex wasn’t a fuckboy too, was he? Charlie had heard of fuckboys keeping their conditions secret for a long period, but it usually always came out, and from what he understood it wasn’t worth it in the long run. Come next week he was going to be fully out of the closet.

Alex chuckled at the face that Charlie was making. “That’s the one that Zac bought me when I first started out?”

“So, you’re a fuckboy too?”

“What, fuck no, I’m not a fuckboy. I’m gay. And a bottom. And fuckboy toys are just fucking amazing.”

Charlie expected his heart to skip or his chest to flutter like it used to whenever he saw Alex, but it didn’t. Alex was still cute with his dorky face, hot really, but there were no extra feelings there anymore. His crush had been broken.

“Wait, is that why you’re here. Because you’re a fuckboy?”

Charlie nodded his head yes; Zac already knew so why not.

“What I wouldn’t fucking give to be you.”

“Your boyfriend pretty much said the same thing at lunch.”

“That’s because being a fuckboy is awesome. You can get away with having sex any place at any time and nobody will think anything of it. Hypermales don’t even have that kind of freedom.”

“I guess,” Charlie said. 

“We should get together this weekend, we could have some three-way fun.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it,” Charlie said, sort of shocked. He would never have thought Alex would be that kinky. But Alex had done a three-sixty since he started dating Zac at the beginning of the year. He wasn’t as mopey, and he seemed to have moved past the dark thoughts in his head. It was great seeing him so happy.

Alex took off, saying he had somewhere to be, leaving Charlie stunned as he started browsing through the rest of the store.

*

Climbing out of the steamy shower, Charlie grabbed his phone off the marble sink and checked the screen. No new text messages. Also, he had ten minutes to finish getting ready, that was if his guests arrived on time. 

He wiped down the mirror and peered at his reflection. While not vain, he’d always been proud of the looks he’d grown into, and now as a fuckboy he never had to worry about growing out of them. And another plus about being a fuckboy, he no longer had to worry about acme. 

The itch in his ass was driving him crazy, it begged for his submission to sex, to cocks. He hadn’t had an ass fucking since this morning before his dad left. He’d spent the day home, catching up on all the school work that had been passing him by this week. But the annoying itch had grown as it was known to do, and come three-thirty he hadn’t been able to take it anymore and resorted to his dildos. They’d had helped curve the need for the time being, but they weren’t a solution. 

His fuckscent was thick in the air as he shaved. If he were a Class A he wouldn’t have to worry about ever shaving his face again. He thought about trimming his bush also, he wondered if Justin would prefer him trimmed and tidy down there instead of wild and hairy. Some guys like fuckboys completely hairless down there, but Charlie refused to ever go that far, he was a fuckboy, not a prepubescent boy. He was proud to have hair down there. 

It was easy to tell that his cock had shrunk. He knew it was going to happen, still seeing it happen to himself was a little unnerving. He’d used to be average, but his flaccid member was not that now. It looked tiny compared to his balls, and he hated to know how few inches he had when he was actually hard.

Out of habit he grabbed the bottle of f-scentblocker and squeezed some in his hand. Then he had second thoughts, his guests were coming over primarily for a threesome, so what was the point. He didn’t need to hide. So, he washed the gel off his hands and went back to his room to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be in the clothes long anyways.

He’d just got the two pizza’s he’d made from scratch into the oven when the doorbell rang. He set the timer and headed to the door, finding Alex and Zac standing there. In Alex’s hands was a clay-colored vase just like the ones he’d seen on a shelf back at the fuckboy store. 

“This is for you,” Alex said handing it to him as they came in. 

“Thanks. What is it?”

“A urine vase, me and Zac filled it with our urine today. Mom says its customary to bring one full of urine when invited to a fuckboys house as a gift.”

“Ok,” Charlie said, shaking his head slightly up and down. He’d been reading up on all things fuckboys, but he hadn’t come across that one yet. It must be a tradition thing going back to the old times, like the fifties or so. Maybe it even went back further to the late seventeen hundreds when the fuckboy genes first began to emerge. 

Charlie took the vase into the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. He wondered if he was supposed to wash it out and return it when it was empty. He’d have to google this all later when they left.

“Well, the house is ours for the night, Dad’s out of town on business until Monday morning. I’ve got pizzas baking in the oven that should be done in fifteen or so…”

Zac grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and pulled him up against him. He then slid a hand down Charlie’s back, under the shorts and boxers, and right up to Charlie’s slightly wet pucker which the index finger flicked.

“This is what we’re here for right?” Zac said with a smirk. He was right, they were here for a threesome. 

Charlie reached his hand into Zac’s shorts and cupped his member in his hand which grew thick and hard in his grasp, tenting out the fabric. It was going to feel good up Charlie’s ass. He then looked over at Alex, who was pulling off his shirt while an obvious bulge grew in his pants.

Zac’s hand moved from Charlie’s hole and the next thing Charlie knew his pants and boxers were falling to his ankles in one swift motion. The fuckscent somehow grew stronger as he fell to his bare knees and returned the favor to Zac, leaving him naked from the waist down.

The beautiful pole of man-meat that stared at Charlie proved the saying about Asians having tiny, ugly dicks was wrong. This dick was big, not as big as Justin’s, but Justin was a hypermale. Still, it was definitely above average, with a mouthwatering, monster-sized head and a beautiful slit glistening with precum made only more perfect by the yummy, creamy light-brown hue. Alex was a lucky fellow for getting to play with such a toy. 

Charlie licked his lips before leaning forward and taking the cock into his mouth, making sure to keep his lips over his teeth as to not accidentally scrape the delicate organ. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Alex, who was naked now, leaning back against the counter, watching with lust. Charlie wondered how Alex could enjoy sharing his boyfriend with another dude, neither of them were fuckboys or hypermales. If Charlie was a regular dude, then he would be jealous. That was the thing though, he was a fuckboy, which was why Alex and Zac were probably okay with this. Sex with fuckboys wasn’t considered cheating. And besides, who was Charlie to judge. If he and Justin ever did officially begin dating, neither of them would stay faithful. Maybe it could work that way, but it would be extremely hard. Charlie needed a constant supply of sex, and Justin did also to a lesser extent. And honestly, Charlie didn’t care who Justin had sex with as long as he knew Justin loved him. Maybe Justin might feel the same way, he was the one who pushed Charlie to do this tonight.

As Charlie began to go up and down on the cock in his mouth, his thoughts continued to remain on Justin. He wished Justin was here too. But Justin couldn’t be, it was Mrs. Jensen’s birthday today and Justin was spending the day and night doing things with them as a family. 

“Your scent makes Clay’s smell week by comparison,” Alex commented. Charlie’s eyes looked over again and this time focused on Alex’s groin. Alex’s cock was hard and curved slightly to the left. It wasn’t big, nor was it small, it was average, as Charlie’s used to be. The balls that hanged below it though, they were much bigger than average. Who would have guessed that timid Alex had such big balls. 

Charlie pulled his mouth off of Zac’s member and grabbed him by the hips. “Sit down,” Charlie ordered, although it didn’t have any oomph to it like Justin’s orders tended to. 

Zac didn’t argue, he sat down on the kitchen floor, his legs spread in a V shape. Charlie then got down on his belly and wiggled his ass. “Come on Alex, my ass is empty,” he said. If they were going to have a threesome, then they might as well have a threesome. 

Alex smirked and started over as Charlie returned to Zac’s cock. It tasted as good as it felt in his mouth. It tasted better than Justin’s cock, not that he would ever admit that piece of truth aloud. Justin’s cock was perfect just the way it was, and he knew how much pride Hypermales took in their dongs. 

Alex lowered himself on top of Charlie, his hard cock pressed between Charlie’s cheeks. There was no resistance on Charlie’s part, his asshole was relaxed and ready, past wet and gulping like a fish’s mouth waiting for food. 

The cock slid in slowly and gently as if his ass was fragile glass. Still, it felt good to have something other than a toy or a finger up his hole. And it was strange too, he had gotten so use to having Justin’s dick inside him, that feeling the contours of another guy’s dick felt sort of alien.

“It feels so…amazing,” Alex whimpered as he began to pull out and then sensually pushed back it. He did this one more time and then stopped. Charlie felt the cock flex in his hole and suddenly seed was being squirted deep inside him. The orgasm was powerful and strong, but over much quicker than any of the ones Justin ever had in his ass. Even Charlie’s dad hadn’t come that fast the first time in his ass.

“Alex, you didn’t?” Zac said, his cock twitching in Charlie’s hungry mouth.

“Sorry,” Alex said as he started to pull out.

“I’m happy,” Charlie said spitting Zac’s cock out before taking it back in his mouth. He reached forward and took Zac’s balls in his hand and started messaging them. Zac’s breaths started to quicken and suddenly he too was cumming, shooting his seed down Charlie’s waiting throat. 

“After dinner, are we going to go for round two?” Charlie asked once he was sure Zac was done shooting the last of his seed down Charlie’s throat. 

“Hell yeah, I still haven’t gotten to try that ass yet,” Zac said.

*

After the pizza was out of the oven and devoured into all three of their stomachs, round two of the fucking began. He’d discovered during the dinner conversation that their bedroom rolls weren’t as defined as Charlie had assumed. He’d always just figured that Alex was the bottom and Zac was the top, it was just the conclusion his mind had automatically made. And yesterday at the store, with the way Alex had talked, it seemed that way too. But in truth, it turned out they were both Vers, Zac leaning more towards the top end though, while Alex leaned more towards the bottom end. So, it wasn’t too shocking when Zac climbed onto Alex’s lap, taking Alex’s cock (which they lubed up with the excess lube coming out of Charlie’s ass) into his ass. Then Charlie climbed onto Zac’s cock, and they began to fuck in that position. 

Having come just a bit earlier, Zac and Alex’s stamina lasted, but Charlie’s however didn’t. Before they were even four minutes into the threeway he was having an analgasm. 

They remained that way for a little while before Alex removed himself from Zac’s ass and then stood up and rammed his cock down Charlie’s throat. Charlie was accosted with a mix of tastes, he could taste his own wetness and the primal taste of cock, but the major taste was that of ass, Zac’s ass. He hadn’t tried eating out asses yet, but he had to say if this was what they tasted like, he might have to try it out. He could see why Justin had enjoyed eating Charlie’s ass out that one time, it tasted amazing. It wasn’t anywhere near as gross as he expected it to be. He wondered if Justin’s ass tasted as good?

While Alex used Charlie’s throat like a fleshlight, Zac took control of Charlie’s body and bounced him up and down on his dick, causing another, even stronger analgasm to rip through Charlie. That was when Zac found his prostate and suddenly Charlie was sent into a third analgasm that made him see stars. 

The fucking didn’t stop, it just kept going and going, until Charlie was worn out from analgasms and his ass was filled with Zac’s seed. Alex emptied his seed down Charlie’s mouth next.

The trio rested on the couch, coming down from their sexual highs before Zac broke the silence by saying, “So, we have something to ask you.”

“We’re not wanting to pressure you into this or anything,” Alex quickly interrupted.

“Yeah, no. We were wondering if you would like to be a couple with us.”

“Throuple Zac, Throuple.”

“Yeah, a throuple.”

To say Charlie was stunned would be the biggest understatement of the year. A week or so ago he would have jumped at such a chance, well he most likely would have. He liked Zac and all, he was a cool guy, but Charlie’s interests had always been with Alex. And before becoming a fuckboy, he might not have been able to do the whole sharing boyfriends thing, but he would have at least given it a try if given the chance. He wasn’t a prude, love was love. But now, well it did sound nice, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He knew that Alex and Zac would help take care of him, they could have a wonderful life the three of them, but the life he wanted right now, the guy he wanted to be with, to actually kiss, was Justin. And he was pretty sure that Justin wanted that too, and normally he would just come right out and ask Justin, but he needed Justin and feared losing him more than he feared much of anything else right now. After he told the team, after everything was out in the open, then maybe he could find out where Justin and he actually stood. He just had to wait a few more days.

“It would be great guys, and maybe later down the line, if the offer is still on the table, maybe then, but not right now,” Charlie said. He didn’t want to shoot them all the way down, if things didn’t work out with Justin, well then this was definitely a worthy second option. 

“Alright then, any more pizza?” Zac asked going to the kitchen to see if they had left anything undevoured.

*

A third-round later that night took pretty much every bit of sexual energy left in Alex and Zac out of them. Charlie offered to let them take his dad’s bed, but Alex had to get home, so they left. Charlie himself crashed after that on the couch. He awoke late the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. He didn’t even think to cover himself up as he went to answer the door and found Justin standing out there with a big smile. They spent the day together, fucking and playing Madden Football on the PS4, so it was a really good day. The only thing Justin wanted to know about the threesome was if Charlie had a good time, and Charlie told him yeah. Justin seemed genuinely happy about that. It was a good day, almost normal aside from the ass fuckings. He enjoyed the day while he could because he knew tomorrow he was going to reveal himself to the team.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright guys, listen up, as your team captain I have something I need to tell you,” Charlie said to the locker room full of guys in various states of undress. Practice was over, he’d at first planned to tell them at the beginning of practice, but then changed his mind and decided it would be safer to go this route. He’d came back and got showered and changed before the other guys, this way he could make a clean break after he told the news. “I’m a confirmed fuckboy, I went through my initial transition last week. I still want to play football, and I’d love to continue to be your quarterback and captain, but I know this is a big change, a big deal…”

“You’re joking right Quarterback?” Diego said. 

“…No. Let me finish. I’m going to leave for home in a few seconds, and I want you guys to decide as a team what you want. If you want me to step down I will, if you want me to completely leave the team, I will. This change in me impacts you guys too, so the decision is yours to make.”

As Charlie left the locker room he expected a relief to overcome him for having the truth out there. Instead he felt dreed. He didn’t want to surrender his entire life to this condition, he wanted to continue to play football more than anything. Maybe he should have made that more clear, maybe he shouldn’t have given them the option.

He went to his car, but just sat behind the wheel, unable to start it, his mind going over the look of the faces of his fellow players when he came clean. They were shocked, and some of them could have possibly been disgusted. If they kicked him off the team would they still be his friends? Or would they just look at him like a piece of meat to fuck now? Was that how Justin saw him? 

The sound of the passenger door opening brought Charlie out of his thoughts. Justin climbed into the seat next to him and threw his bag into the back seat.

“So where are we heading? Your place, or mine?”

“What do you mean?”

“Unless you have another guy fucking you, then I’m pretty sure your about due for another round with my dick,” Justin said. He was right, he’d been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed that the urges were coming over him strong. It’d been close to five hours since the last time Justin had fucked him, which seemed like an eternity ago.

Charlie turned on the car and started for Justin’s place. If he was going to be a fuckboy, he might as well get used to doing it in other places than the janitor’s closet and his house. 

“Is Clay going to be there?”

“Don’t know. Why, you liked threesome’s that much? If Tony’s there we might even be able to turn it into a foursome?”

“Why not. Let’s do it.”

They sat in silence for a short bit.

“The team’s meeting up tomorrow morning before school and were going to vote,” Justin finally said.

“Oh.”

“You don’t need to worry. I told them that anyone who voted against you I would personally beat to a pulp,” Justin said.

“You shouldn’t have done that. If they don’t want me on the team…”

“Fuck what they want. Diego and Luke backed me up too. I’m not going to let you get pushed off the team. You shouldn’t even have given them the choice, what they want doesn’t fucking matter, it’s what you want. Fuckboy or not, your still an amazing, tight-ass quarterback.”

*

Charlie followed Justin into the backyard apartment-like space that Justin shared with his brother. Over on the left bed laid a naked Clay being spooned by an also naked Tony who was kissing the back of his neck. Charlie had known that Tony and Clay were mated, but seeing them together in such a loving embrace made Charlie feel good about his own prospects with Justin.

“Who’s ready for a foursome?” Justin asked aloud. 

A strong scent instantaneously filled the living space, one which didn’t smell very good and caused Charlie to choke. Justin seemed to think different of the scent, he inhaled it like it were pot vapors. It had to be Clay’s fuckscent, according to the research Charlie had been doing, fuckscents were only designed to be attractive to regular males and hypermales, not fellow fuckboys.

Charlie smelled his own fuckscent suddenly become active, filling the air around him, overpowering the f-scentblock. Tony sniffed the air and smiled. “So, our young Quarterback is a fuckboy too. You’ve been holding out on me Clay,” he said. Clay giggled, a big smile crossing his face. It was kind of freaky seeing Clay so happy, the equivalent of a blushing, giggling schoolgirl, he never looked overly happy whenever Charlie was usually around him. 

“Come on Charlie, let’s get you and my brother pounded,” Justin said, grabbing Charlie by the neck collar and pushing him over to Clay’s bed, where he fell onto Clay and Tony. Justin then pushed his bed over with ease, making one large bed and jumped on, joining the pile. 

“You up for this Tony?” Justin asked. Tony gave him a look equivalent to ‘do you really need to ask’.

Charlie began to strip, his ass leaking fluid into his boxers like crazy. He wasn’t sure if he should take them off, he didn’t want to get his assjuice all over Justin and Clay’s beds. Justin, who had already shed all his clothes, seemed to be able to read Charlie’s mind, because he told him that sex was messy and that if he didn’t get his boxers off then he would use his hypervoice. Charlie grinned, he kind of liked it when Justin used his hypervoice on him during sex time, but it wasn’t just the two of them so he went ahead and just took off his boxers.

Charlie, who was laying facing Clay, expected Justin to grab him from behind, but instead he got up and switched places with Tony.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked?

“We decided you would benefit from having a go at my cock,” Tony said sliding his naked frame up against Charlie’s back side. Had Justin planned all this beforehand?

“I hate it when you two link like that,” Clay complained. That was how Tony and Justin had decided to switch places without saying a word. They had used their hyperlinks. Tony was a hypermale just like Justin, and one of the coolest things about hypermales was that they could telekinetically communicate with one another over short distances. In order to do this, the two hypermales had to bond to a certain extant, it wasn’t something that strangers could do with one another, but it would make sense that Tony and Justin would be bonded enough to link with one another. Maybe one day Justin might even be linked to Charlie. After going through a lifemating ceremony, hypermales could develop a telekinetic link with their lifemated fuckboys that allowed them to send messages to the fuckboy’s mind even from great distances. 

“You smell intoxicating,” Tony said putting his nose to Charlie’s neck and inhaling deeply. He then grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and positioned himself to mount Charlie’s ass. While he had been fucked by Alex and Zac over the weekend, it still sent a thrill down his spine knowing that he was going to experience another cock other than Justin’s. His head was actually resting on Justin’s pillow this moment and he could smell Justin on it, which was causing his cock to rise. Before the transition he had trouble with boning up when he didn’t want to, now he rarely boned up unless something was up his ass. 

Tony’s cock slid into Charlie’s overly wet hole with ease. His inner walls parted, hugging the cock while putting up little resistance. It felt good and right to have a dick inside him again, no matter whose dick it was. 

Charlie wondered how it felt for Clay, to be here in the same bed basically as his mated one fucked another guy’s ass. Clay was the only mated fuckboy at school. Being mated was basically the same thing as being in a committed relationship with a fuckboy, as committed as a relationship as they could have. Most fuckboys didn’t care about mating till later in life, they were more focused on the sex. But Charlie couldn’t deny he wouldn’t mind being mated. Just because his life was to revolve around sex now, it didn’t mean he still didn’t want to be in love, and share his life with someone. Someone like Justin. He hadn’t been able to shed the thought of being mated to Justin for the last couple of days. To kiss his mouth and declare his love. Maybe one day they might even be lifemated, Charlie couldn’t say that he would hate that.

“God this ass is amazing,” Tony said aloud.

“Better than mine?” Clay immediately piped up as his half-brother pounded away at his ass like a professional. Tony was fucking Charlie’s ass, but it was slow and steady, which Justin tried to do a few times but never seemed to have the patient for, neither did Charlie. This was nice, but Justin’s way was better.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that” Tony quickly said as he went balls deep inside Charlie, eliciting a moan.

“I would,” Justin said with a smirk. Clay reached behind and hit the brother fucking him in the arm with a fist. “Don’t forget who the Hypermale is here,” Justin responded.

“You mean the hyperdick, your dick is more slutty than my ass.”

“Alright you two, cut it out,” Tony said as he shifted his position and started to speed up a bit with his thrusts. It made Charlie feel better, the brotherly banter was actually making him feel more comfortable here. And he kind of liked seeing how well Justin and his brother got along. And it was kind of hot, seeing the guy he had the hots for fucking his half-brother.

“You close,” Justin asked Tony after a few more minutes.

“Almost there,” Tony responded. 

“God Fuck Yes,” Clay shouted, meaning he’d either had an anal orgasm or Justin had just seeded him or both. A few seconds later Tony was shooting his seed into Charlie’s ass. It felt good and natural, but it didn’t bring Charlie to either kind of orgasm. 

The next thing Charlie knew, Tony and Justin had flipped and now Justin was laying down beside Charlie. Charlie wasted no time climbing on top of his teammates dick, which slid in easily with the help of his assjuices and Tony’s semen. Then doing it Cowboy style, his favorite way to do it, he began pumping his ass up and down on Justin’s dick like there was no tomorrow. 

“Yeah Clay, his ass is definitely better than yours.”

“Shut up Justin.”

Charlie blocked out the rest of the room and focused on Justin and his dick which was inside him. He wanted to bend down and kiss the guy so badly. Hell, he wanted to carry the hypermale’s children inside him (not now, but down the road when they were lifemated). The feelings he was feeling towards this guy was so intense it was almost scary.

Warm, wet lips pushed themselves down over Charlie’s small dick. The sensation shocked him back to reality and he saw the back of Clay’s head hovering over his groin. He’d never had a mouth on his cock before, it felt good, not as good as having a dick up his ass or in his mouth, but it still felt good. And it was hot having sex with two brothers at once. And Clay, he was still getting fucked up the ass by his boyfriend. Clay’s body was twisted like a pretzel, which was one of the benefits that Class A Fuckboys received, contortion like elasticity. 

Suddenly, both Charlie and Justin went into orgasm, synchronized perfectly. As Justin’s seed shot itself deep inside Charlie’s bowels, Charlie’s ass walls flooded themselves and sent pleasure coursing through his body, and his cock even responded too, shooting out a few strands of spermless semen into Clay’s hungry mouth.

* 

Charlie went to bed early that evening after having dinner with his dad and taking his cock up the ass. He slept extremely well, so well in fact that it was his father who had to shake him awake the next morning when he slept through his alarm clock. What could Charlie say, he liked sleep.

He turned on his phone, which he had turned off the previous afternoon. He had a feeling his phone was going to be bombarded with messages about his fuckboy status. There was no doubt that everyone at school knew now that he’d came out to the team. He was surprised however to find that there were only a few missed messages, all of them from various teammates asking if he was okay and if there was anything they could do for him. It was sweet, but also a little infuriating, the way they worded their messages made it seem like he’d came down with some kind of serious illness, but that wasn’t really the case. They didn’t know any better though. He knew quite a few of these guys who would consider it a death sentence to transition into fuckboy status.

As Charlie got ready for school, he looked at the butt plug he had purchased the past week. He’d used it around the house and out some places, but he still hadn’t been brave enough to wear it to school. Knowing it was time to truly embrace his new identity, he pushed it snug up his ass. 

Charlie got to school late. He waited until after first period to hunt Justin down to find out the results of the vote the team held before school. Justin was an ass and wouldn’t tell him. He did however take him into the empty boy’s room across from Justin’s locker and fucked Charlie’s brains out in the second stall. His secret wasn’t technically out like he thought it would be, the team seemed to have kept their mouths shut. But at this point Charlie didn’t care if they did or didn’t. He could care less about hiding who he was now. He was lucky, he could be a total manwhore anywhere at any time and not have to worry about it.

No one else on the team who Charlie asked during the day would tell Charlie the results either, so he had to spend the day in suspense, waiting for school to end before he could learn what his team had decided. He assumed it had to be good news though, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. If they would have voted against Charlie, then Justin would have been pissed all day, and Justin seemed happy with a big smirk on his face all day.

Justin stopped Charlie out in the hall after school when Charlie went to go to the locker room to get ready for practice. He told Charlie that he had to stay out there until he came back out to get him, which was weird, really weird. Justin also wasn’t smirking anymore, which also wasn’t a good sign. The only thing Charlie could figure was they were having another vote about him.

A good ten minutes passed before Justin opened the door to the locker room and told Charlie to come on in. His smirk was back, except it was bigger and more of a full-blown grin. His gym shorts were also tented out, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was boned up.

Charlie looked at him suspiciously before entering the locker room to find no one in there. He heard sounds coming from the showers.

“Go on,” Justin said, pushing him from behind. Charlie shrugged and decided to just go for it. He walked down the aisle of lockers and turned to see a stunning, beautiful sight. There was his entire football team, standing there spread out, every single one of them naked as the day they were born. He couldn’t stop his ass from wetting itself at the sight, even though his plug did its job and kept the assjuices in.

“I’m not entirely sure what all this means other than you guys seem to have fantastic dicks,” Charlie said.

“It means that we stand behind you,” Diego said, “you’re both the team captain and the team fuck toy.”

“Fuck toy?”

“You are a fagboy dude, it’s sort of in your description,” John said. John was one of the newest members of the team, he’d transferred from somewhere in Missouri. In the mid-west and quite a few southern states, fuckboys were generally referred to as fagboys. Some people found that name offensive out here on the west coast, but Charlie never understood why, the word fag had been reclaimed by the gay community decades ago. And besides, fagboy sounded better than F-boy, which was what they were called on the east coast, or even worse, bumboy, which was what they were called over in Britain.

“You can’t tell us our dicks aren’t good enough for you,” someone off to the right said.

“They most certainly are,” Charlie said with a sly grin. In all the outcomes his mind had wondered through, this certainly hadn’t been one of them.

“We cleared it with coach, and instead of practice today, we’re all giving you the gangbang of your life. And then tomorrow we go back to normal, practicing, running drills. Hell, Diego has a few ideals of how we can use you being a fuckboy on the field to our advantage. But right now, it’s time to fuck,” Justin said grabbing Charlie’s boxers and pants at the hips and pushing them down to his ankles with one motion. It wasn’t the first time he had been exposed in front of his fellow players, or vice versa, but this time it was very much different. “So, who’s taking his ass first?” 

Charlie ditched his shirt and stepped out of his clothes. He felt Justin reach between his ass cheeks and suddenly his plug was missing from his ass, letting the built-up wetness begin to drain out down the back of his leg.

“You wont be needing this for a while,” Justin said throwing it over to Diego who placed it one of the benches in the large shower room. Justin did gave him a swat on the ass and pushed him forward into the group. 

Luke stepped up, his dick hard and swinging between his hips. It was decent sized, but still not as big as the mammoth that Justin had between his legs. 

“Okay stud, take me,” Charlie said with a seductive smile which turned into a laugh as he positioned himself in front of the tiled shower wall, bent over with his arms stretched outwards holding him up. He took a deep breath as he felt big hands grab him and the cock was shoved inside his hole.

*

Charlie closed his eyes and let the pleasure ride through his body. Water sprayed down over his exposed back. He was bent over, his hands pressed firm against the tiled shower wall. His head was cocked to the right, face level with Diego’s groin, the erect cock currently filling the cavern that was his mouth. The dick tasted great against his tongue, even though it had been up his ass earlier. Even considering that Charlie hadn’t come across a single dick in this gangbang that didn’t taste amazing.

Someone was pounding their dick in and out of his ass, but Charlie wasn’t a hundred percent sure who it was. It had started with Luke. He’d been the one to start fucking his guts out in this gangbang. Luke’s seed was already inside him, mixed with the own lube his ass naturally produced. Diego’s seed was in there too, as was Harry’s, Bradley’s, John’s, and quite a few more of his teammates. He had lost count of how many guys had fucked him already. He still had a lot more to go though, and he was ready for them. His body was built for this. 

The newest cock inside his ass wasn’t as long as the previous one, but it was meatier, stretching him open slightly more than he already was. The friction felt amazing, but just having his ass full felt good. It felt right, it made him feel complete. There was an indescribable warm feeling he got in his chest when his ass had a cock in it. 

Most of the guys so far ignored the hard, smallish cock between Charlie’s own legs. No one reached around and jacked on it like Justin would do. But it made sense, these guys were all straight, and while straight guys tend to love fucking fuckboys, it’s their asses and mouths that they like, messing with their groins would be crossing over to the gay side.

Charlie swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth. It felt good to have a cock in his mouth, it felt so right. He could suck on a cock all day long and be happy and content, never grow bored. Especially if that dick belonged to Justin, who was staying out of the activities. In-between blow jobs he would look over and find Justin still in the same spot, leaning back against the tiled wall, still clothed as he watched Charlie get fucked over and over and over again. He was watching Charlie intently, but it was impossible to tell what Justin was thinking or feeling. Did he like seeing all these guys use him? Was this hard for him, was he filled with jealousy? It was a common hypermale trait for them to get possessive over their significant other. Surely Justin wasn’t jealous though, he’d encouraged Charlie to have that threesome with Alex and Zac. He’d also been the one to bring up the foursome with Tony and Clay. And Justin wasn’t his mate. But after all this was over, well they were going to have to talk about that, Charlie had to know where Justin stood. If all these feelings were one sided then that was fine, but he really didn’t think they were.

Diego’s cock came hard in Charlie’s mouth, spitting a few strands of semen onto Charlie’s tongue. It was nowhere close to the amount that he had shot into Charlie’s ass, but then this was Diego’s second orgasm of the day so that was understandable. It wasn’t like Diego was a hypermale.

Charlie went to pull his head back but Diego held him in place. “You have more to drink fuckboy,” Diego said before releasing a torrent of urine into Charlie’s mouth. Charlie drank it up, not realizing just how thirsty he really was. He needed to stay hydrated, he had a feeling he wasn’t even half way through this.

“No need to use that thermos of yours ever again QB, if you are ever thirsty just find one of your boys on the team and we’ll make sure your thirst is quenched,” Diego said once the stream came to an end.

*

Charlie was laying face down on the wet, tile floor. It had been hours, how many he couldn’t tell. He was wiped, exhausted, and yet energetic and wanting more. He never wanted this gangbang to stop. It was nearly over though. Most of the guys had seeded his ass at least once by now, some twice. Most of them had gone, left for the evening, but a few still remained, Diego, Luke and Elijah. Then there was Justin who was still just watching.

Luke came hard inside Charlie’s ass, adding even more seed to the cocktail inside him. It felt like his ass was holding at least a gallon of cum inside it already. Some of it had already leaked out during the thrusts. Who knew how much had been absorbed through his anal walls, because yes, as a fuckboy, his anal walls absorbed semen left in his ass to help heal itself and give his body the nutrition it needed.

Pulling out, Luke patted Charlie on the back. “Your ass is better than my girlfriend’s pussy,” he said before turning to Diego and Justin. “I’m really liking having a fuckboy on the team. You think your brother wants to join Justin?”

Justin smiled and shook his head no as Luke and Diego exited out to the locker room. At the same time, Elijah was sliding his cock into Charlie’s wet hole. 

“Hey, Elijah, man, you mind double teaming?” Justin asked. 

“Sure.”

Charlie was excited. As much as he loved getting fucked by all these other guys, and he really, truly did love it, having Justin inside him again made his heart start skipping. 

He expected to get a face full of Justin’s cock, but instead something else happened. Charlie found himself being picked up, put into a sitting sort of position, his ass still filled with Elijah’s cock. But then he felt another dick at his hole, pushing itself up inside him, clogging up his hole and keeping all the cum from continuing to drain out. 

He’d never been stretched out this far before, and it hurt, but it also felt amazing. He’d never thought of having two cocks up his ass before, but man was it cool. Now he just needed a third one in his mouth.

He was siting so that he was facing Justin, their eyes gazing into each others. He wanted to reach across with his mouth and kiss him. 

The double-stuffed ass must have been just as good for Elijah as it was for Justin, because it didn’t take long for the fellow sophomore to fill his ass with even more seed. He got up and left without a word, leaving Charlie seated on Justin’s cock, cum and assjuice seeping out where it could.

Justin grabbed him under the arms and began raising him up and down on his cock. Charlie closed his eyes as an anal orgasm that had been building all afternoon finally burst and pleasure filled every inch of his body. Seconds later Justin was cumming in him.

Charlie expected Justin to pull Charlie off of him, but they just sat there after their orgasms were over, staring into one another’s faces, Charlie’s ass still full of a hard dick.

“Open your mouth,” Justin said in his hypervoice. Charlie opened his mouth, although Justin didn’t need to use his ability on him, Charlie would do anything he asked.

Justin took two fingers and put them to Charlie’s ass and then brought them back up. They were covered in the cum-cocktail that was very slowly seeping from Charlie’s asshole. Justin smeered it onto Charlie’s lips and then Justin’s lips were on his. Charlie opened his mouth and let Justin take control. He got lost in the kiss.

When Justin finally removed his lips, Charlie looked at him stunned.

“You kissed me. Does that mean what I think?”

“It means your mine.”

“Are you sure? We can have sex without the feelings, I’m a fuckboy, I can do that.”

“Cut the crap. You have it bad for me and you know it. And I have it just as bad as you. Ever since Clay transitioned, I knew somewhere deep down that I was meant to end up spending my life with a fuckboy, that’s why it didn’t work out with me and Jess. I never would have guessed that fuckboy would be you. Now let’s get you plugged, cleaned up, and then I’ll spend the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if anyone would be interested in seeing me use this fuckboy world concept for more stories of other franchises. I was considering doing a Supernatural one, a Spider-Man one and/or a Glee one but I haven't made up my mind yet. Anyway, I hope you all like this story, it turned out to be something completely different than what I planned to write at first, but I'm proud of it.


End file.
